Daddy's Little Girl
by Nova-chan
Summary: Vegeta's little girl, Bura, is all grown up. She's in high school, and is ready for the prom...but is Vegeta ready? All chapters up!
1. Default Chapter

Daddy's Little Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Nova-chan  
  
  
  
E-mail: quaggasaiyanbaby@aol.com  
  
  
  
Series: DBZ  
  
  
  
Rating: G  
  
  
  
Summary: Vegeta's little girl, Bura, is all grown up. Now she's getting ready for her junior prom! When Veggie finds out WHO she's going with will he freak out? Will he vow to crash the party? How does poor Goku become a pawn in the plan? Read and find out!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own one single thing in this story. You can ask my parents!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man? Do you know the muffin man, who cooks lotsa muffins for me?" Goku sang as he watched Chichi pouring the muffin mix into a pan.  
  
  
  
"Goku, are you calling me a man?" she demanded.  
  
  
  
"Oh, of course not, Chichi!" Goku shook his head. "I'll come up with a new song…do you know the muffin GIRL the muffin GIRL the muffin GIRL? Do you know the muffin GIRL who cooks lotsa muffins for me?"  
  
  
  
Chichi sweatdropped. "I wonder about you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So, Mirai," Bura said, "what are you doing here again?"  
  
  
  
Mirai glared at her, nervously. "I hafta make sure you aren't mistreating the other me."  
  
  
  
"You mean the other Trunks?"  
  
  
  
"Yes." Mirai nodded.  
  
  
  
"He's in his room with Goten-chan. I think they're playing video games," she told him.  
  
  
  
"I'll…go see how he is…" Mirai's eyelid twitched nervously.  
  
  
  
Bura rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Mirai's such a paranoid freak."  
  
  
  
"Good morning, little B-chan!" Vegeta cried, coming down the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, toussan!!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"How are you on this wonderful day, princess?"  
  
  
  
"I'm good. And how are you, toussan?"  
  
  
  
"I'm real good, B-chan!"  
  
  
  
"That's great! Now, I have to go to school. I'll see you later! Bye!" she shouted, heading out the door.  
  
  
  
"Bye bye, Bura!!" Vegeta called after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Bura arrived home that evening, she walked into the house in a giddy haze.  
  
  
  
"Did you have a nice day at school, princess?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
  
  
She looked at him and suddenly hugged him. "Oh, toussan!! It was wonderful!! I'm going to the prom!!"  
  
  
  
"Really?" he asked, interested. "That's wonderful, B-chan!! Who are you going with?"  
  
  
  
"Son Goten!!" She giggled, happily, blushing. "I'm gonna go call him!! G'night, toussan!!" She ran upstairs to her room, leaving a dumbfounded Vegeta behind her.  
  
  
  
"She's going to go to the prom with that—that—Kakkarot boy!!" He looked down at the floor sadly. "But…if that happens then my ROYAL SAIYAN BLOOD will be mixed with Kako-blood!!" Vegeta stood up straight, slamming a fist over his chest. "I WON'T STAND FOR IT!!"  
  
  
  
"VEGETA!! WILL YOU SHUT UP??" Bulma screamed from her lab.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Bulma," he said meekly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So…Mirai? How's it goin?" Chibi Trunks asked.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you know…this and that…" Mirai answered. "How about you?"  
  
  
  
"It's been good. Now will you leave?"  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Mirai. I need to take a shower," Chibi stressed.  
  
  
  
"I'll go with you!!!" Mirai shrieked.  
  
  
  
"What for??"  
  
  
  
"…so you won't get attacked by the evil Dr. Soap who threatens to wipe out our family line…" he answered, humbly.  
  
  
  
"…"  
  
  
  
"…"  
  
  
  
"I'm going to take a shower…and you're not going to follow me," Chibi instructed.  
  
  
  
"But what about the evil Dr…"  
  
  
  
"I can take care of the evil Dr. Soap, Mirai. Trust me."  
  
  
  
Chibi Trunks walked into the bathroom with a towel. Steam came from under the door.  
  
  
  
"He's right…" Mirai said, trying to calm himself. "He can take care of the evil Dr. Soap. But…what about the evil Dr. Shampoo???? CHIBI!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta stayed up late working on his "plans."  
  
  
  
"Let's see…" he said to himself. "The only way I can save lil Bura is to get her away with that baka Kakkarot son. But…how?"  
  
  
  
He pondered this for awhile before coming up with his brilliant idea.  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!" he cackled. "Perfect! Now, I can destroy that Kako-brat AND save my lil Bura all in one sitting!!" He paused and sighed. "But, this plan requires Kakkarot."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day was the day of the prom. As most girls do, Bura stayed home to get ready. (Although, I know that a lot of girls just check out of school, but Bura wanted to look really special, ^_^)  
  
  
  
"Aahhh…" she sighed. "This perfume is perfect!!" At last, she had found the right bottle to use. It smelled like roses and she knew that Goten would…no, wait…that's not right…  
  
  
  
"Oh, well," she mumbled. "I guess I'll have to go with Fragrance of Pizza." She sprayed herself with the perfume she KNEW he'd like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a certain evil lil ouji was putting his plans into play.  
  
  
  
"KAKKAROTTO!!" he screamed, banging on the door.  
  
  
  
"VEGETA WHAT DO YOU WANT??" Chichi screamed back at him.  
  
  
  
"KAKKAROTTO!!! Why'd you think I was yelling his name?"  
  
  
  
"Oh…he's…upstairs," she said, glaring at him.  
  
  
  
"Why…thank you," he responded, glaring at her and going inside.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-HAHA! There. Now if you care to read the rest of your precious little story, you will review and tell me so!! HAHAHA!! …anyway, besides that, would anyone like to have their story MST-ed? MST-ing is when you take someone's story and write commentary in between using yourself and characters from whatever you choose to say things about it. Don't worry, it's not the same as flaming, even if it IS ripping. So, my e-mail is quaggsaiyanbaby@AOL.com and I have all formats of wordpad, Microsoft Word, or whatever else you have, so just send it in "Attachments" and I'll even put the finished story up on Media Miner. But, I'll need stories for that, so don't be shy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Daddy's Little Girl Part 2  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked up the stairs to Goku's playroom. The reasons that Goku had a playroom, were very odd and complicated, so I won't go into that at all.  
  
"Kakkarotto!!" the ouji called.  
  
"Hi Vegeta!" Goku replied, happily. "Whatcha doin?"  
  
"Doin? I am doin…nothing…"  
  
"Oh-kay…" Goku scratched his head. "So, you'll be leavin' now?"  
  
"No." Vegeta walked beside him. "Kakkarotto, I need your help, and if you help me, I shall reward you with a giant Hershey bar."  
  
"…"  
  
"Kakkarotto?" Vegeta wondered, worried because he had gotten no reaction.  
  
"Choc'late…" Goku drooled.  
  
"I knew you'd agree."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Bura cried. "This dress is so pretty and so perfect…ahh…I'll be sure to turn some heads tonight." She held up her light pink ruffly dress next to her, as she looked in her mirror. "Oh, I just love the prom!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Mom!!" Chibi exclaimed, running up to Bulma.  
  
"What is it, Trunks?" the genius replied, as she worked on a project to sterilize dirt.  
  
"Is he in here?" her son whispered.  
  
"Who?" Bulma asked, not taking her eyes off her work.  
  
"Mirai!!" the child suddenly screamed. "Mom, ya gotta help me! He's driving me insane! He wants to protect me from the evil Dr. EVERYTHING!!!" He hid behind her skirt, shaking.  
  
"First of all, I can't stop him," she said, shaking her head. "Second of all, I need him to help me with my work. He's right in the next room, bringing me more dirt samples."  
  
Chibi gulped and shakily turned his head toward the doorway.  
  
"My bologna has a first name. It's O-S-C-A-R!" Mirai sang, walking in with piles of trays filled with soil. "My bologna has a second name! It's M-E-Y- E-R! 'Cause Oscar Meyer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A! Hi Trunks!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" the younger Trunks screamed, running out of the room and back upstairs.  
  
"I wonder what got into him," Mirai said, staring after him.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"All you have to do, Kakkarotto, is distract Bura so she won't get it the way and get hurt," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why?" Goku asked. "Is there gonna be trouble."  
  
"Trouble?" the prince asked, innocently. "Trouble? I've never heard of such a thing! And besides, how would I know if there was going to be trouble?"  
  
"Why else would you want me to get Bura out of the way?"  
  
"Hmm…because."  
  
"Because you want chocolate."  
  
"Oh yeah…" Goku drooled, in a daze. "Cho-co-late…"  
  
"Do we have an agreement?" Vegeta asked, extending his hand.  
  
"SURE, VEGGIE!!" Goku yelled, grabbing Vegeta's hand and shaking it furiously.  
  
"Ow…good."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Son Goten knocked on the door of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hello!! Bura?? Are you home??" he called.  
  
"Goten?" Chibi asked, opening the door. "Hey, what're you doing here? I'm glad, for whatever reason you're here. Listen, Mirai's back and he's driving me nuts! He follows me everywhere and won't gimme a moment's peace!!"  
  
"Yeah, well—" Goten began.  
  
"So, anyway, let's go up to my room and play video games. You can guard the door," Trunks said.  
  
"But—"  
  
"Goten-chan!" Bura cried. "Hi!"  
  
"Hello Bura!" he exclaimed, putting a hand behind his head, sheepishly.  
  
"What're you so dressed up for, Bura?" Chibi asked his sister.  
  
Bura looked great in her pink dress, with a giant diamond necklace and matching earrings.  
  
"If you're too dumb not to know, then you don't deserve to know!" she yelled.  
  
"Gee, fine, I don't care, anyway!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"Come on, Bura," Goten said, stretching out his arm for her to take.  
  
"Thank you, Goten," she replied, taking the offered arm.  
  
"You're going too, Goten??" Trunks gaped.  
  
"Yep!" his friend replied, happily. "MMM! Bura, you smell like pizza!"  
  
She giggled. "Bye, Trunks! Don't wait up!"  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING????"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Mom! Where are Bura and Goten going??" Chibi Trunks demanded, going into Bulma's laboratory.  
  
"To the prom, of course," she answered, balancing some chemicals in a little measuring tray.  
  
"THE PROM?? TOGETHER???" Trunks make puking noises. "That's disgusting!! My sister and my best friend! Yuck!"  
  
"Oh, please, Trunks, it's not so bad. Just think of how your dad would be if he knew," Bulma said, cringing.  
  
"Eee…that would be bad…" Trunks said, daydreaming of the scenario.  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"YOU DARE TO DATE MY DAUGHTER??" Oozaroo Vegeta yelled, in a devilish voice. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSUBORDINATION!" He shot a beam through his mouth at Goten, who was standing beside a frightened Bura.  
  
"Goten! Watch out!" she screamed.  
  
The beam just barely missed the young Son, singing his hair.  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.  
  
"Goten??" Bura asked, worried. "GOTEN???"  
  
Oozaroo Vegeta picked up Bura and climbed up the Empire State Building, as helicopters circled him, and he swung his massive paw at them.  
  
"NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO DATE MY LITTLE PRINCESS!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Trunks shuddered. "It is a good thing he doesn't know." He looked at Bulma. "Where's Mirai?"  
  
"In your room," she answered.  
  
"WHAT!! YOU LET HIM IN MY ROOM, UNSUPERVISED!!!"  
  
He ran up the stairs and into his room.  
  
"Hiya Trunks!" Mirai called, jumping on the bed, and shooting a watergun at Chibi's video games.  
  
"AAAAAGGGHH!!" the younger Trunks cried. "NOT MY GAMES!!"  
  
"Um…gomen, Chibi-chan, but I got bored," Mirai said, blushing.  
  
Chibi Trunks sighed. "It's oh-kay. It's not like they're irreplaceable or anything. I mean, we are the richest people in the world, you know."  
  
"Oh, right, I forgot!"  
  
"Now, listen, Mirai, I don't like you, and you…well, you're clingy," the blue-haired teenager said. "Why don't we help each other out?"  
  
"How's that?" Mirai asked.  
  
"Well, you see, Bura and Goten are going to the prom together," he began. "It's creepy, you know. So, why don't we crash the party. If you help me, I'll let you hang around me for a week, without telling you to get lost. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" future Trunks exclaimed, shaking hands with his younger counterpart.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The odds certainly are against Bura and Goten, aren't they? Well, we'll just have to find out how they end up in part 3!!!  
  
3 NoV-chan ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Daddy's Little Girl Part 3  
  
(as promised ^_^)  
  
-I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter because I put it up in such a hurry. Gomen nasai, minna-san! ((_^))  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
The prom. Loud music. Lots of people. Happy couples. Lights. Cameras. Lots of action. Kissing. Prom pictures. Prom flowers. Memories.  
  
And Bura and Goten, of course.  
  
The couple, when they walked in, headed for the concession table, on a whim of Goten. He grabbed a handful of mints and stuffed them in his mouth.  
  
"Hey, Bura!" he cried, muffled by the heart-shaped candies. "You should try these! They're great!"  
  
"Oh-kay," she replied, as he handed her a tiny, single mint. "Thank-you Goten!"  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Outside, Vegeta was getting aggravated at a freckled, thin doorman.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry," he apologized in a high, nasal voice. "But, you can't get in without a date."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN???" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"It's prom rules," he answered. "You have to have a date to come in here."  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to punch the lights out of the doorman, Goku spoke up. "I'm his date!" he exclaimed, with a mouthful of chips.  
  
Vegeta jaw dropped to the ground. Finally, he composed himself. "Yes, he…err, she is my prom date. So, you have to let us in."  
  
"You?" the doorman wondered.  
  
"Yep!" Goku replied, with a bright smile. "Don't you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Um…sure. You can go in."  
  
All right, Vegeta said to himself, now all I have to do is wait until Bura is out of harm's way, and then I'll destroy this blasted event!  
  
"Kakkarotto," he said, outloud. "You should—Kakkarotto?" The prince looked around for the other Saiya-jin. "Kakkarotto!!"  
  
"Hi Goten!" Goku exclaimed, next to his son by the snack bar.  
  
"Hi toussan!" Goten replied.  
  
"Hello Son-san!" Bura greeted.  
  
"Hi Bura!" Goku said.  
  
"Hey Bura!" Goten cried.  
  
"Hi Goten!" Bura responded. "Goten? It's time to get out pictures made." She took his arm in hers.  
  
"Oh-kay, just one more bite," he said, grabbing a ladyfinger.  
  
The couple left, to get their picture.  
  
"MMM!!!" Goku exclaimed, eating what was left of the snack bar. "This stuff is great!"  
  
"KAKKAROT!" Vegeta yelled, finding the culprit. "WHAT are you DOING???"  
  
"Eating," was the meek reply. "I saved you a taco."  
  
"Taco? They had tacos?" the ouji asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yep! They were good," he said, before letting out a belch.  
  
"Kakkarot, did you forget the plan?" Vegeta wondered.  
  
"What plan?"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Listen, Mirai," Chibi-Trunks whispered, as they hid in the bushes, "we're gonna sneak in through the sky lights."  
  
"Oh-kay, Chibi-chan!" Mirai retaliated.  
  
In a flash, the two jumped onto the ceiling, and stealth-crawled over to the sky lights in the gym ceiling.  
  
Silently, the youngest Trunks removed the shaded window and put it beside him.  
  
"Oh-kay, Mirai, just don't hurt anybody. All I wanna do is break the party up. Got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Well, Kakkarotto, you did save me a taco," Vegeta contemplated. "Maybe it won't be so bad being related to you."  
  
"Yeah, maybe I can tolerate being your big brother," Goku replied.  
  
"TOLERATE?? BROTHER?? YOU'RE MISTAKEN, KAKKAROTTO!!!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Goku smiled at the ouji.  
  
Vegeta gaped. "Baka."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Chibi and Mirai jumped down from the ceiling, and landed amongst the dancing couples.  
  
"Mirai, I'll take the left side, you—" The younger Trunks paused. "Mirai? Mirai!!"  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Hey toussan! Hey Son!" Mirai exclaimed, coming to the snack table.  
  
"Hey Mirai!" Goku called. "You're just in time! They're about to re-stock the snacks!"  
  
"Mi-RAI!!" Chibi yelled, stomping over to the concessions.  
  
"Hello Chibi-chan! What's new?"  
  
"We're supposed to be wrecking the dance!!" Chibi complained.  
  
"AND RUIN THE NIGHT FOR MY LITTLE PRINCESS??" Vegeta roared. "I DON'T THINK SO!!"  
  
"Heh-heh, I was kidding, toussan, really!" Chibi laughed, nervously.  
  
"You better hope you were."  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
In the center of the gym, Goten and Bura danced to a familiar song.  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.  
  
I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on  
  
A new beginning a reason for living a deeper meaning  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever.  
  
Until the sky falls down on me.  
  
Bura laid her head on Goten's shoulder. "I'm glad that toussan didn't flip over us being together."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Goten agreed.  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky.  
  
I'll make a wish to send it to heaven then make you want to cry.  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the uncertainty.  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers.  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever.  
  
Until the sky falls down on me.  
  
Oh, can you see it, baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes.  
  
Cause it's standing right here before you.  
  
All that you need will surely come.  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy.  
  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need.  
  
I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do.  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
  
I want to lay like this forever.  
  
Until the sky falls down on me.  
  
"Veggie?"  
  
"Yes, Kakkarotto?"  
  
"Do you wanna dance?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
-"Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden  
  
  
  
I didn't know I'd be writing a songfic. ^_^ I hoped everybody liked it!  
  
-Nova-chan ^_^ 


End file.
